Remember
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Era una condena tan dolorosa... Solo debía recordar.
Hola! Otra vez con algo homo uwu

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi e incesto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad y la historia está inspirado en un video que vi KaraOso hace unas 3 horas que dura 30 segundos, pero me saco lágrimas (?)

 **Pairing:** KaraOso/ OsoKara[AU]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _Lo has condenado…"_

Suspira con suavidad apoyado en lo alto del edificio, sus alas marchitas se abren para que pueda bajar con gracia en frente del muchacho de sudadera azul, otra vez lo ha encontrado y debe anunciarlo―. Vas a morir.

Los ojos negros del muchacho enfrente del demonio se abren con fuerza, parece sorprendido, pero en su mirada no hay ni una pizca de miedo por ver a un tipo con alas negras, cuernos, colmillos, cola y ojos rojos―¿Osomatsu?―cuestiona el de sudadera azul alzando su mano haciendo el ademán de tocarlo. El de ojos rojos sabe que ese toque dolerá tanto, pero aun así es masoquista y disfruta el toque en su mejilla fría. Es tan parecido, siempre lo es…

" _Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo, pero esto me seguirá partiendo el alma… ¿Tengo alma?"_

―No soy ese Osomatsu―ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, ¿acaso era Osomatsu?

El viento sopla con fuerza, el cielo tiene un encantador color naranja que se tiñe las esponjosas nubes, el parque huele a las flores del lugar―¿Quién eres?―vuelve a hacer una pregunta el de cabello negro.

―Un demonio―sus ojos rojos parecen brillar al decirlo, Karamatsu da uno pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose algo mareado, un sentimiento extraño se aloja en su pecho. Pone su mano con fuerza sobre ese lugar.

―¿Cuánto falta para que muera?―el de ojos rojos se pregunta si es normal que el chico le esté sonriendo. Es igual a ese idiota, ¿por qué es tan amable?

El demonio alza la mirada al cielo―. Quién sabe…―mete las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. No miente en absoluto, nunca lo sabe, solo pasa en algún momento. Su condena…

Karamatsu sonríe con algo de cariño en su mirada y el demonio que quizás se llame Osomatsu se siente abrumado, los sentimientos siguen en él, igual que siempre. Se da la vuelta antes de que el humano note las lágrimas que se anidan en las orillas de sus ojos y desaparece de la vista de Matsuno para aparecer en una iglesia que se cae en pedazos. Con pesadez se deja caer encima del rectángulo de piedra lleno de rosas azules, se hace un espacio entre las flores y decide dormir, quiere dormir.

― _¡Oso! ¡Despierta!―el muchacho de ojos rojos se despierta algo desorientado, un bostezo sale de su boca y se restriega un ojo._

― _¿Qué pasa?―cuestiona adormilado el demonio, disfruta viendo como el humano de ojos azules frunce el ceño mientras aprieta el libro sagrado en sus manos. No pasa mucho antes de que el cura le dé un golpe con el libro en la cabeza_ _― ¡Con una mierda! ¡Esa porquería me duele y quema!―se queja el de ojos rojos poniendo las manos en su cabeza sobando la zona afectada._

 _El humano suelta una risa―.No tendría que hacer eso si te despertarás temprano, hay que trabajar―le apura sacándolo de la cama en la que estaba durmiendo._

― _Es tu culpa, esa cama huele a ti―dice sin pena alguna observando el rojo que se extiende en las mejillas del de ojos azules._

 _Kara desvía la mirada de esos ojos rojos―¿Qué esperabas, Oso? Es mi cama―declara regresando a verlo para después sonreír con esa dulzura de siempre._

 _La misma dulzura en su mirada con la que lo vio cuando lo encontró mal herido hace tanto tiempo, el mismo sentimiento con el que le curo y le ofreció un lugar donde vivir aunque fuera su enemigo… Un demonio._

 _A Oso no le importaba pelear en contra de los suyos, no le importaba quebrantar las reglas, no le importaba lo que fueran a hacer con tal de ver a Kara feliz, con tal de seguir sintiendo ese calor suave en su pecho, con tal de seguir un efímero segundo más al lado de esa persona…_

 _._

 _._

 _Ese fue su error…_

 _._

 _._

Karamatsu tragó grueso, habían pasado cerca de unos cinco días desde que ese demonio se presentó frente a él anunciando su muerte. No se había sentido enfermo, pero algo le decía que era cierto, todavía podía sentir el frío que se quedó en su mano después de tocarlo. Apuró la carta que estaba haciendo con manos temblorosas, no se había quebrado frente a sus hermanos en ningún momento.

Seguía actuando igual que siempre, siendo doloroso, pero quería que lo recordaran por cómo era. Le hubiera gustado trabajar para remunerarles algo a sus padres, pero ese tiempo prefería invertirlo en compartir con las personas que amaba. Jugar con Jyushimatsu, darle ese gato de peluche a Ichimatsu aunque lo hubiera tirado al basurero y que este después desapareciera mágicamente del basurero a la hora, ir a pescar con Todomatsu y hablar de trabajos con Choromatsu. Ya tenía cuatro cartas hechas, pero seguía sin poder escribir la quinta.

La que le pertenecía a Osomatsu seguía en blanco, se sentía sucio, ni siquiera había podido pasar algo de tiempo con el mayor de sus hermanos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa en la que estaba apoyado escribiendo, hasta el momento no se había preguntado por qué ese demonio se parecía a Osomatsu, pero de alguna forma no lo sentía mal así, ¿por qué sería? Era como si lo supiera, pero no pudiera recordar. Dolía…

―Has estado raro, Karamatsu―el de la sudadera azul levanto la cabeza sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor a su lado.

―¿Raro? No entiendo, _brother_ ―habló cuando su corazón se calmó un poco.

Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos observándolo fijamente―¿Y esas cartas?―cuestionó.

―¡Son cartas para Karamatsu Girls!―el segundo hijo de los Matsuno metió las cartas dentro de sus bolsillos, para sus adentros soltó un chillido porque estaba seguro que las había arrugado.

Osomatsu se movió con rapidez y tomo el papel que estaba sobre la mesa, leyendo lo que decía ante la mirada aterrada de Karamatsu―. Aquí dice "Para Osomatsu"―dijo alzando una ceja.

Karamatsu abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir―. Eso es porque eres _mi_ Karamatsu boy―balbuceó.

El de la sudadera roja inclinó la cabeza a un lado―¿Tuyo?―las mejillas de los dos se empezaron a calentar sin saber muy bien la razón; además que sus corazones habían empezado a latir con fuerza.

― _¿Me vas a recordar, Kara?―la voz de Oso estaba algo entrecortada._

― _Claro que sí, Oso―la voz del de ojos azules se escuchaba apagada―. No podría olvidar a la persona que amo…_

Tanto Osomatsu como Karamatsu se quedaron con la vista perdida por unos segundos, sus corazones oprimían con fuerza y susurros empezaban a hacerse más fuertes en su cabeza. Ambos voltearon a verse con ojos expresivos como si quisieran decirse tantas cosas, pero ninguno sabía que era eso que quería decir.

La puerta se abrió deteniendo el contacto visual―. Dice mamá que la cena está lista―Choromatsu observó con extrañeza a sus hermanos que estaban viéndose en silencio hace unos segundos.

Los dos mayores suspiraron―. Yo iré dentro de un segundo―murmuró Karamatsu viendo como los otros dos se iban. Apretó los puños, tenía que hacer esa carta ahora mismo, algo le decía que ya no tendría alguna otra oportunidad.

* * *

Karamatsu abrió los ojos adormilado, bostezó con suavidad incorporándose con cuidado de no despertar a alguno de sus hermanos. Le sonrió con suavidad a la viva imagen de su hermano mayor con cabello más oscuro y ojos rojos. Se cambió de ropa por su usual pantalón y sudadera azul, sacó las cartas algo arrugadas y se lamentó de no poder hacerlas de nuevo. Las depositó a los pies de sus hermanos, ahí también estaban las que eran para sus padres. Les dio una mirada a todos durmiendo y un dolor se posicionó en su pecho, abrió la puerta y observó fugazmente a Osomatsu quien dormía con un hilillo de baba descendiendo por su barbilla. El dolor incrementó y cerró la puerta.

Sin saber muy bien la razón cuando salió de su casa tomo con suavidad la mano del demonio y le sonrió con suavidad―. Me gustaría que fuera en el mismo lugar en el que nos conocimos.

El de ojos rojos apretó con suavidad la mano cálida de Karamatsu―. Está bien.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero dentro de un rato amanecería, los dos en silencio se dirigieron al mismo parque de esa vez. El demonio flotó enfrente del humano y extendió sus alas marchitas, cerró los ojos y se lamentó otra vez observar como la reencarnación en ese mundo de la persona que amaba con fuerza volvía a morir en frente de él sin que pudiera hacer algo.

La luz empezó a llenar el lugar, el sol salía a la lejanía y el color naranja volvía a engullir el cielo. El de ojos rojos se mordió los labios con fuerza sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos, seguía sin recordar su nombre o el de esa persona, tantos años sin sueños que pudiera recordar, sin recordar el nombre de la persona a la que le llora.

―No llores, Oso…―los ojos negros de Karamatsu se abren sorprendidos y miles de emociones se reflejan en estos.

Por su parte el demonio se queda paralizado, quiere reír y llorar, las lágrimas se han detenido en algún momento y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír con fuerza como no lo hace desde años, cientos de años, sus mejillas están rojas―. Gracias por recordarme, Kara―el humano da unos pasos hacia atrás y Oso se pone en frente de él acariciando con suavidad los cabellos del otro que tiene los ojos cristalinos. El naranja del cielo sigue extendiéndose en lo gris.

―L-lo siento―Karamatsu lo ve con dolor, pero el de ojos rojos solo le sonríe y señala a la derecha con una sonrisa.

―¡Karamatsu!―ahí está corriendo Osomatsu, su cabello castaño moviéndose por el viento, sus ojos urgidos y la carta fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha.

El mayor se abalanza con fuerza sobre el de sudadera azul, el abrazo es fuerte y ambos terminan cayendo en el suelo con una maraña de sentimientos en sus pechos.

Oso sonríe con suavidad y desaparece del lugar, su condena se ha roto. Otra vez está en la iglesia igual que siempre, sonríe con dulzura al ver la misma imagen de hace años. Ese tipo idiota de ojos azules extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa limpia en sus labios.

 _Eso no había sido como un trabajo normal de exterminio de demonios, era un trampa que ninguno de los dos pudo ver venir. Kara está sangrando debajo de ese inmundo demonio, las alas de Oso han sido quemadas con agua purificada y ciertas partes han sido arrancadas, también está sangrando, pero no puede dejar de ver a esa persona que ama tanto a punto de morir._

― _Te mataría a ti también, traidor, pero será mucho más divertido ver como vagas por los otros mundos anunciándoles la muerte a las reencarnaciones de él hasta que alguna te recuerde―señala con desdén al de ojos azules y se va después de marcarlo con la maldición._

 _Oso se arrastra hacia Kara con dificultad, el imbécil le está sonriendo. Duele, duele, duele… Por favor, detente._

El demonio se deja caer de nuevo sobre la tumba llena de rosas azules―¿Sabes, Kara? Por fin alguien rompió esa mierda, lo sé, no puedo decir malas palabras, ¿no?―las lágrimas ya están brotando de sus ojos―. Por fin, ni matando a los bastardos hace tiempo se detuvo, pero ahora ya no hay marca, ya no la hay, aunque igualmente disfrute matándolos―murmura sintiéndose adormilado―. Sigo necesitando de tu olor para poder dormir…―y por fin pudo dormir para siempre.

―¡Karamatsu también te amo!

― _¡Kara también te amo!_

―Te amo, Osomatsu.

― _Te amo, Oso…_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado uwu Gracias por haber leído ^^ Los invito a mis otras historias jodidamente raras (?) De antemano muchas gracias por los reviews y por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer. Nos leemos más tarde en una actualización de Karamatsu Girl uwu son las dos y diez de la madrugada, pero tengo que quedarme estudiando cálculo si quiero actualizar más tarde :'v Hice un dibujo de Ichi (?) También en el tumblr de mierda que solo uso para bajar imagenes (?) Lo

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
